


Windburn

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Disturbing Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla's new unlife</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windburn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the open_on_sunday challenge, "Mad"  
> Timeline: pre-series  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

She'd helped Nanny bring in the laundry, while Mummy wasn't there to see. The wind blew so strongly the petticoats were like sails. "Don't blow away!" Nanny warned. Drusilla's hands ached from gripping as she pulled sheets from the line. Safe indoors, her cheeks were flushed with windburn.

When Nanny was dead, and Mummy too, Drusilla held on tight. But his cruelty blew so strongly, her eyes ached from pinching. It was a relief to let go and sail into the night, rudderless at last. Unpinned from home and family, she drifted free, mad lips red and cold as winter.


End file.
